


失去联系 / Missed Connection

by blurryyou



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Gen, Pre-Robins, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Todd，“红色迅猛龙”。</p>
            </blockquote>





	失去联系 / Missed Connection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [protagonistically (the_protagonist)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_protagonist/gifts).
  * A translation of [Missed Connection](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/53090) by the-protagonist. 



> 授权 / Permission:  
> 

 

 

 

Jason顺着货架走过去，走过普通的棋盘游戏和教育类单机游戏，停在了一整排红色迅猛龙前面。四天前货架上还摆满了这种玩具，但现在只剩下两个盒子有些被压坏的了。红色迅猛龙是今年圣诞节最畅销的玩具，商店一摆上货架，很快就会卖光。那么受欢迎是由理由的！红色迅猛龙可能是有史以来最酷的玩具，最酷也是最贵的玩具。他 **不可能** 跟妈妈说他想要一块价值100美元的恐龙形状的塑料。就算那块塑料能变形成遥控赛车又怎样？

她买不起，他知道。而且圣诞老人不怎么拜访他所在的社区，所以Jason知道在圣诞节早晨，红色迅猛龙不会出现在客厅的那棵捐献的圣诞树下（妈妈把树枝坏死的那一面转过去面对墙壁，这样就没人能看见了）。她问他今年想要什么礼物的时候，他告诉她他想要订《汽车与驾驶》杂志，他的确想要，而且妈妈也付得起。或者也许他应该要一双新运动鞋，他现在这一双已经小了，开始挤脚了，鞋底也几乎要彻底脱落亲吻人行道了。

大部分时候他妈妈只能勉强凑齐房租，她还想给他买玩具吗？太傻了，就连他都知道。

尽管如此，Jason还是忍不住伸手，按下盒子上的演示按钮，看着恐龙开始变形。

看一看总没问题，是吧？

他惆怅地叹了口气，转过身，很不小心地把一个正在看棋盘游戏的小孩子撞倒了。

“哇噢，小心！对不起，小子。我没看到你。”Jason弯腰把那孩子拉起来，扶着他的肩膀帮他挺直站稳。那孩子个头很小，尽管他只比Jason小几岁，但隔着他身上那件笔挺的灰色羊毛大衣，Jason都能感觉到他的骨头细瘦得似乎用力就能折断。

孩子家里很有钱。Jay总是能看出来。

所以有点奇怪，这样的孩子竟然会着迷地看又便宜又普通的玩具……他看的是四子棋吗？Jason很多年没玩过了，他弯腰捡起游戏盒子：“ **这** 就是你想要的圣诞礼物，小子？真的？”

“我没玩过！”孩子既愤慨又害羞地说。“而且我没要这个做圣诞礼物。我要的是……其他的东西。”

“其他的东西，嗯？”也许这孩子是要了什么女孩子气的东西，所以不好意思说。“好吧，随便你，小子。”他转身要走开。

“你圣诞节想要什么？”他身后传来一声 **尖叫** 。这孩子提高嗓门对他说话听起来还是细声细气像小老鼠 **尖叫** 。

Jason转身，低头打量了一会儿那双仰望自己的又大又蓝的眼睛，然后眼神一转瞟了一眼红色迅猛龙的盒子。他忍不住浮起一丝微笑，接着他回头，看着那个孩子。“ **其他的东西** 。”他逗那个孩子说，果不其然，孩子的脸红了。

“哦。”Tim也看了一眼恐龙，然后回头，对Jason说。“对了，我叫Tim。”

“……Jason。”他叹了口气。唉……反正他 **至少** 还有一个小时消磨。他不妨给自己找点乐趣，Jason想。他抓起那盒四子棋和孩子的细手腕，把他从玩具区拉出来，躲到旁边一圈塞满男士大衣的货架中间，然后把大衣再重新紧紧地在周围拉好，这样没有人会发现衣服中间躲着两个男孩。

“这是在做什么？”Tim小声说。

“玩四子棋，Timmy。”他小心地打开盒子，拿出里面的塑料棋子，把黑色的棋子递给Tim。“我总是选红的。”

“我们不应该先付钱吗——”

“我们会把东西放回去，我保证。”然后Jason在中间那一格里放下一个旗子。“你知道应该怎么下四子棋吗？需要先看规则吗？你认字吗？”Jason逗那个孩子说，孩子眯起眼睛，抿起嘴唇。

“我认识字。”Tim说，在最左边的一格里放下黑色的棋子。“该你了。”

这孩子不仅认字，而且他下四子棋好得让人怀疑。他们下了五局，结果Jason只赢了一局。“你作弊……要么就是你撒谎！你肯定玩过，你这个小混蛋。我之前对你手下留情了，因为你说你从来没玩过，但现在别想我轻饶了你，伙计。”

“没撒谎。我是独生子，谁会跟我一起下棋？”Tim的目光像胶水一样紧紧粘在游戏上，眼睛来回在棋盘上打量，飞快地提前谋划他接下来要走五步棋。

“我不知道，小家伙。我妈跟我一起玩，还有她的——”他可能不应该在这个孩子面前提起她的嫖客的事情。“——她的朋友，有时候也会玩。也许你圣诞节礼物应该多要一个这个。”

Tim耸耸肩，小心地把一个黑色棋子放下去。“如果只有我，我要棋盘游戏做礼物又有什么用呢。而且，我已经知道我妈妈给我买了我要的镜头。我在一封打开的邮件里看见了发票。”Tim抬头看着Jason，说。“你要了那个恐龙的东西，是吗？就是你刚才看的那个？”

恐龙的东西？这孩子是认真的？“你是说红色迅猛龙，那个有史以来最酷的玩具？”Jason难以置信地问他。这孩子是住在石头底下吗？“不，伙计。我不希望她在那东西上浪费钱。它是很酷，但是，对吧？”

那孩子对他微微地一笑，然后低下头，看着棋盘，说：“是啊，Jason。”

他们又玩了二十分钟，然后Jason从货架里钻出去，抓了一套棋回来，他们又玩了半个小时。Tim每一次都能赢他，但他依然很酷。对于这么小一个孩子而言。

Tim愧疚地看了看手表，低声说；“我现在得去找我妈妈了。”Jason几乎都因此有些失落。

他看着Tim把外套穿好，但他没有立刻从货架中钻出去。

“也许我们……也许我们以后可以再一起玩？”

孩子真可爱，还以为他们可以做朋友，可以一起出来玩什么的。Jason知道像Tim这样的孩子不会和Jason这样的孩子混在一起，无论其实有多不公平。“没问题，孩子。听起来不错。”但是没有必要破坏那孩子闪着喜悦光芒的表情。

Jason看着Tim找出一支钢笔，又在大衣口袋里翻出一张旧收据。他在那张纸上匆匆写下什么，然后交给Jason。Tim的字很小，很尖。他还用圆点而不是短横线把电话号码里的区号和头三位数字分开，多一丝不苟的家伙。

Tim又对他笑了一下，然后分开货架上的大衣，消失在商店门口。

Jay把游戏都收好，尽可能整齐地放回盒子里，然后也去找他妈妈了。

 

~*~

 

他和妈妈一起吃了三盘薯条之后，他们回家，她开始准备她的第二份工作。他在想着Tim，想着也许他们真的能再一起玩，也许Jason可以教他怎么玩大富翁或者叠叠乐之类很酷的游戏，结果他没注意到他妈妈拿起他之前小心地放在梳妆台上、写着Tim的电话的那张纸片，把吃完的口香糖吐在里面，然后丢进了半满的垃圾箱里。

“妈！”Jason之前趴在床上，他立刻跳起来，在铝箔包装纸、棉签、棉球和面巾纸团中翻找那一小团纸。纸团已经被浸湿了，Jason小心翼翼地摊开纸团，尽量不把纸片扯破。但纸团已经无可挽回了——上面的墨水糊成一团，只能看清最后两个数字。

“怎么了，亲爱的？”妈妈忙着把那副大号的金色耳环戴上，从镜子里看着他。

“没什么，妈。”他叹了口气，把那团纸片重新丢回垃圾里。“我还以为你把免费可乐的优惠券丢掉了，就这样。”他骗妈妈说。也许这样才是最好的。他和Tim又不可能真的做朋友，毕竟他们来自两个不同的世界。而且谁知道他妈妈下个月还能不能付得起电话费。谁知道一个月后他们还在不在哥谭市。

Jason眼睛里一阵刺痛，眼泪慢慢冒出来，但他紧紧闭上眼，生气地抹干净脸。

但，还是有点儿不酷。

 

~*~

 

圣诞节早晨，他醒来闻见咖啡和肉桂甜甜圈的味道。妈妈总在特别的日子买肉桂甜甜圈，或者是在她想吃的时候。

他爬起来看见她穿着浴袍，脸上没化妆，树下有一小堆礼物，他忍不住笑起来。“圣诞节快乐，我家最棒的男子汉！”他妈妈快活地说，把甜甜圈递给他。“先吃饭然后拆礼物！礼物！礼物哦！”

三分钟之内那个甜甜圈就吃光了，他妈妈递给他一只染成红色的旧绒袜，里面塞满了糖果和口香糖，还有一封信，上面说他已经订阅了一整年的《汽车和驾驶》以及《摩托车月刊》杂志。“谢谢妈。礼物太棒了！”她还给他买了一双新鞋、一条新牛仔裤和两张新CD。（“店里的人说现在最酷的孩子都听这个。我不知道。他看起来挺懂行的，知道自己在说什么？”）

在美术课上，老师让所有的孩子用釉之类的材料装饰咖啡杯，里面放上一包自制的覆盆子浴盐，作为给所有孩子的家长的圣诞礼物。Jason觉得有点儿俗，但至少是他给她的礼物。而且他刚好知道妈妈既喜欢咖啡，也喜欢洗澡，所以也许没他想得那么糟糕。

妈妈打开礼物之后，的确高兴极了，她紧紧地抱住他，在他脸上湿漉漉地亲了一大口。

他正要开始收拾堆在客厅兼妈妈的卧室的地板上的包装纸和蝴蝶结，但是妈妈突然清了清嗓子，伸手到沙发背后拿东西。

“结果，Jay，我发现 **你** 有个秘密的仰慕者。因为有人给你留下了 **这个** ——”她拿出一个大盒子，没包装，只是在盒子上打了一个大大的红色丝带蝴蝶结。“——就存在店里。”

Jason知道自己张大了嘴巴，知道自己看起来一定像是要流口水了但是……那可是红色迅猛龙。

“我有点儿不清楚是怎么回事，但我的经理说有人买下了这个，说这是特别送给Jason Todd的，而且那个人留下了付款收据什么的。你知道可能是谁送的吗？卡片上只有‘圣诞快乐’其他的什么都没写。”

Jason打开妈妈递给他的那张卡片，看见上面那行写得一丝不苟的整齐、尖细的字迹，他的心收紧了。“我……我大概猜到一个人。”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 【注】Connect Four四子棋。Monopoly 大富翁。Jenga 叠叠乐。


End file.
